Dragon's Blood
by HasiVA
Summary: Darkness rises... Blood spills... Love rules... The Ninja world faces a long-dormant threat - a danger they cannot face alone. ItaTora, SasuSaku, NaruHina and many more!
1. Prologue

**Dragon's Blood -Naruto Fan Fiction-**

**By HasiVA**

**Prologue**

She kept staring at the stars that littered the dark expanse of the night sky. It was dark here, in this world. Very different from cheery Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her thoughts seem to linger much on Konoha these last few days.

_Not quite queer, little one_, Saphira, her dragon, cut in, their consciousnesses melded as one. _Not queer at all, actually_.

_Oh really? I wonder why_, the Dragon Rider's thoughts were full of sarcasm. She knew the reason, of course. The Fourth Shinobi World War was approaching. Obviously, Madara Uchiha was proving to be quite a handful.

_Sakura will be fine. So would the rest of the village. There's no point in lingering over those thoughts though and you know why_. Saphira was resting in the Dragon Keep above the window the Rider was gazing through. Saphira's long neck looked down at her Rider.

This said Rider was sitting on the sill of the Gothic window, her gaze never leaving the glittering stars. There was a whole village before her; the flickering lights, happy chatter, jovial laughter… but her eyes never roamed the endless streets of the village below. They all reminded her of how her life was stuck in this tyrannical world, Alagaësia. They say it was better before; that it wasn't so different from the Ninja World. That her ancestor, Eragon, and Saphira had made sure of that.

But Eragon was dead, the world was all about politics, and there was no room for love or friendship. Saphira enlightened her with images of the before world, which their shared minds enabled. It was beautiful.

They say what happened was a miracle: Saphira had bonded with a second Rider, Eragon's blood descendant. An exotic girl with hair so dark red, that it was almost black. Her eyes were emerald orbs, linking her to her younger sister. She wasn't the only Rider though. There was her elder brother, Tatsu. Since Saphira had bonded with the first female Rider, people bestowed most of their attention on her brother, a more promising character.

She didn't care though. This was just an opportunity to do everything in a less public manner. People knew she was dangerous though. She had the blood of a ninja and of a Rider, after all. She had spent five years of her childhood in Konoha, training until she was chunin. Then she held a position in the ANBU along with fellow teammate Itachi Uchiha.

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly at the mentally conjured image of the Uchiha. Then they promptly turned down when she remembered he was dead.

_Ah, the Uchiha_, Saphira broke in once again. _Heard about his dying stunt, little one?_

The Rider narrowed her eyes at the thought. _Amaterasu. In Sasuke's eyes_.

_Yes, and against Madara too. Impressive, I'll say_, Saphira stared at her Rider with one blue eye. _It's too good to be true: Itachi Uchiha dead. Just like that_.

_He was unwell_, the red-headed girl interjected. Spying on ninjas was too easy with magic.

_Well, what about Madara?_

_What do you mean?_

_He survived the curse of age_ _and still stands. Why not Itachi?_

The redhead's mind whirled with disbelief and hope. What if Itachi was alive? But what the Rider wouldn't let herself believe that; it was too absurd. Their spies confirmed he was dead, so how could he be alive? _That's absurd, Saphira. Madara had to do some cellular jutsu to be 'immortal' –_

_But he stands. Madara is a genius, so is Itachi. What stands in their way? Nothing worth bothering about. Sometimes we concentrate too much on the details. Thus, we miss the whole picture,_ Saphira reasoned, her years of wisdom backing her up. _Itachi has always been ten steps ahead of everyone. Don't underestimate him._

Madara's return was only a minor detail in this tapestry. So were many other events, but the main picture showed a bigger threat. If Madara can return, so can some others.

_Let fate rule over the ninja world, little one. We have no hand in their future._

"Yet," the Rider whispered.

_Yet can be a long time. We are looking at the union of two worlds here, little one. Not two villages. Even if there is a possibility of a union, it's very much similar to a single thread._

_What of Sakura? She's my sister, but a ninja. Isn't that reason enough for a union?_

_Obviously not. Our blood does not run in her veins, but it does in yours._

The young Rider snorted, causing Saphira's gaze on her to intensify. _I am not joking, Dragon Rider!_

The Rider furrowed her brows at Saphira's words. Saphira hardly called her 'Dragon Rider', but when she did, it was always wise to listen.

_You know I know that. Apparently, it's not enough either._ The Rider traced the cracks in the ancient window sill. The wood was comforting to her touch, sort of 'earthing' her.

Saphira sighed, wisps of smoke escaping through her deadly sharp teeth. _Forget this talk. I have known your father for years. He is right in his own way. A union would throw both worlds off balance. Imagine ninjas in Alagaësia and dwarves in the Ninja World._

The Rider chuckled humourlessly. _It's late. Get some rest. It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow._

_It always is, little one._

_Good night, Saphira._

_Good night, Tora_


	2. From Memory! Introducing Tatsu!

**Chapter One: From Memory! Introducing Tatsu!**

Tora's dreams were confusing. So confusing that she could not discern events from each other. It was like her mind was invaded by an intense flurry of colour and noise. Only very few moments were perceivable. Her baby sister's happy laughter when they had taken her to the park for the first time. Her mother's pink hair bobbing up and down as she rocked a baby Tora in her arms. Tatsu annoying her by pulling her hair. Her father's face melting away its stern guise when he thought she wasn't looking.

Tora felt as if the same memories were circling her dreams, increasing in speed and decreasing in clarity. When Tora began feeling dizzy even though she was only dreaming, an unusually vivid memory broke through the curtain of confusion wrapped around her mental self.

A soft touch on her arm and a deep voice saying her name, alluring and deep.

Tora jerked upright on her bed, her heartbeat galloping. She was drenched in sweat and gasping. Her emotions were in turmoil, their memories tantalizing.

The Rider struggled to get her wild emotions under control. Deep breath in… deep breath out… deep breath in… deep breath out and so went the cycle until Tora was positive she was okay.

"Hm… someone seems to have had a nightmare," a teasing voice reached her fro the shadows. "Very interesting one too, especially that last one."

"Shut up, Tatsu!" Tora sent a pillow flying in his direction. The handsome dark-haired Rider caught it with the grace of a ninja.

"C'mon! You know I was joking," Tatsu continued, his voice teasing his younger sister as it had done many years since. "Who was that anyway? I couldn't see any visuals."

The Rider stepped into the light of the bedside lantern, revealing himself in more detail. He was tall, lean with cheek-length dark hair. Unlike his sister's, his eyes were chocolate orbs, reflecting his warm and protective, yet carefree, personality. He was dressed in dark trousers and the neck-strings of his dark shirt were drawn loose.

"Shut up," Tora murmured, the threatening edge to her voice disappearing altogether.

Tatsu's steps faltered and his brows met in a frown. His eyes washed over her face, taking in her melancholy expression. Understanding flooded his eyes.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have asked." He sat down at the foot of her bed, careful not to sit on her feet.

"That's okay," Tora sighed. Then, settling back against her pillows, she hardened her gaze on Tatsu. "What do you want?"

Tatsu acted ignorant of her question, choosing instead to fluff up the pillow she had thrown at him. Then he threw it back at her. "Your dreams were a bit 'loud'"

"Oh!" Tora murmured, "Then get out now 'cause I can promise you they won't be loud the next time." She buried herself in her pillows and sheets, ignoring the fact that her brother hasn't even made a move towards the door.

"You promised that years ago, sis," Tatsu reminded her.

Tora growled, causing Tatsu to murmur "Wow! You _do_ live up to your name!"

Tora kicked him. Hard.

"Ow! Fine, fine." Tatsu got off the bed and made his way over to the comfortable armchair facing her bed. He sat down. "Better?"

"Tatsu," Tora sighed, "You're still inside my room!"

"Oops! I'm feeling too lazy to walk over to that door _way_ over there and open that _way_ heavy door," Tatsu drawled, waving a hand at the door which was way nearer than he described it to be.

Tora grinned. Her brother always found a way to crack her stern exterior, which she had obviously got from her father.

"Ah!" Tatsu gave her a grin in return, "Gotcha!"

Tora rolled her eyes and turned over to her other side, facing away from him.

"Not yet, tiger. Father wants us. Some surprising news or something."

Tora sighed, threw back the sheets and got off the bed. She was already familiar with her father's odd requests. She locked herself in her walk-in closet to change her clothes. Tatsu meanwhile entertained himself by altering the intensity of her bedside lantern's flame with his powers.

Tora came out minutes later in a richly-embroidered, floor-length tunic over a dark blue, long-sleeved blouse and dark blue leggings. There were slits on either side of her tunic to allow free movement.

Tatsu grabbed her crimson-bladed sword, Zar'roc, and handed it over. "I have sort of an uneasy feeling about this."

Tora received it with a raised eyebrow and then strapped the sheathed sword on to her belt. Tora's eyes drifted to his own sheathed sword, Raiden, at his side.

"If you say so."

Tatsu winked and led her to the doors, which were opened immediately by the guards standing outside. After issuing some orders to the nighttime guards, Tatsu followed his younger sister down the shadowy hallways. Moonlight streamed in through the rows of Gothic windows trailing the length of the hallway. The moonlight was somehow much more comforting than the lamp light.

Since Tatsu was unusually quiet, Tora knew he was skimming through all the minds surrounding them, sensing for the cause of his unease.

"You worry too much, Tatsu. No one would dare attack us in this damned castle," Tora eyed her brother's face, waiting for him to report something. When he didn't respond, Tora expanded her own consciousness to touch the numerous ones surrounding them. It was like watching the path before her with one eye and riffling through minds with the other.

"We're here!" Tatsu murmured before Tora had a chance to infiltrate the minds behind the doorway before her.

It took milliseconds for Tora to notice Tatsu's frame was coiled with tension.

"What's wrong?" Tora questioned while the guards struggled to get the heavy doors open.

Tatsu's eyes flitted towards his younger sister's face and then back to the doors that were opening before him.

"Don't freak out!" Tatsu whispered, and the doors finally opened, giving Tora no time to react to Tatsu's comment.

Tora stepped in, her back ramrod straight and her face impassive. Her emerald orbs alighted on an all-too-familiar pair of orbs. Tora smirked.

_Saphira was right after all_.


	3. Enter: Konoha Shinobi!

**Chapter Two: Enter: Konoha Shinobi!**

The obsidian orbs brought back a memory. That memory. That last one. Tora just felt it all over again:

A soft touch on her arm and a deep voice saying her name, alluring and tempting.

Tora's emerald eyes were glued on those obsidian ones, a long-dormant connection resurfacing. For one whole second, which actually seemed like hours, those eyes were the only things in this world. She was just beginning to get lost in the bottomless depths of his eyes when a sharp thought erupted in her mind.

_Tora!_ Saphira's voice dripped with warning, jerking Tora into the real world.

Tora mentally winced at Saphira's voice but remained expressionless on the outside. Her eyes and mind summed up the situation in minutes.

Excluding the guards, there were at least nine people assembled in the room. Seven of them were ninjas; the remaining two were her father and stepmother. Ignoring her family members, Tora quickly took note of the visitors: Tsunade the Legendary, also the Fifth Hokage; Kakashi Hatake the Copy Cat Ninja, also the leader of Team 7; Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox; Sakura Haruno, a medical-nin just as talented as her sensei, giving her the name Tsunade Number Two; Sai, a Root member and Sasuke's replacement in Team Kakashi; then a most surprising Sasuke Uchiha, a perfect mirror of his brother; and then there was Itachi Uchiha.

Tora's eyes couldn't resist observing Itachi's appearance. The same eyes, the same hair, the same impassiveness; but there were differences. His cloak wasn't the regular Akatsuki one, but a normal dark-red cloak. His nails weren't painted anymore, which Tora was glad of.

Tora tore her eyes off him and proceeded walking further into the room. It wasn't as large as the court but it usually housed covert gatherings. There weren't any thrones but a comfortable set of armchairs.

Only Tsunade, Father and her stepmother were seated. Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke were leaning against the wall at separate positions, with the Uchiha brothers having their arms across their chest. Naruto & Sai had been staring at a family painting when she had entered but now they were staring at her; Naruto with his mouth agape and Sai wearing a blank face. Sakura was reading a framed document beside Sasuke, totally oblivious to the siblings' entrance.

Tora merely sat down on an armchair right in between Tsunade and her father and crossed one leg over the other, her tunic separating to reveal her leggings.

"Ah Tsunade, this is my daughter Tora, who I guess you are already familiar with?" her father began.

"Of course." Tsunade inclined her head, Tora returning the gesture.

"Good. And this is my son, Tatsu."

"Tsunade." Tatsu repeated the same actions his sister had performed. He was seated next to his mother.

Tora let her gaze wander over to her stepmother, a pretty woman in her forties. The connection between her and her son was obvious in every way, but, unlike Tatsu, she was always serious. Her name was Kuniye.

Though Tora and Kuniye lived under the same roof, they hardly talked to each other. This, of course, showed how distant they were. This also led Tora to call her by her name, which her father had had much getting used to.

"Tora. Tatsu," her father's voice brought her back to reality. "The Hidden Leaf Village is having a bit of trouble with Madara Uchiha."

Tatsu smirked. Rikiya, his dragon, was amused. Tora couldn't help smirking herself. Saphira chuckled quietly.

"They request our assistance."

Tatsu's face openly showed shock, as did Tora's. The dragons roared in the keep above. The walls shook with the intensity of their roars. Shuffling of feet could be heard on the other side of the door and seconds later, soldiers were rushing in.

"Sire – "

"Yes, yes! You heard the dragons roaring and decided to investigate, but, as you can see, there's nothing wrong, so begone!"

"But, sire…" the soldiers were eyeing the ninjas present in the room.

"Ninjas don't roar, idiots! Dragons do! Now, out!" Her father's patience was thinning. The soldiers must have noticed 'cause they rushed out like roadrunners. Never anger the King.

"DRAGONS? DRAGONS!" shrieked Naruto in a deafeningly loud voice, "Holy crap!"

Tora watched, fascinated, as Sakura punched him in the head. Father looked like he was shocked at the possibility of such a loud voice. Tatsu was openly grinning. Sasuke practically drilled holes into Naruto with the intensity of his glare. Itachi acted oblivious, but a traitor smirk was faintly seen on his face. Kakashi looked bored. Kuniye was barely containing her anger and a vein throbbed in Tsunade's temple. Sai was… well, blank.

Tora's father coughed. "So they requested our assistance and…"

Everyone in the room tensed and atmosphere was crackling with tension. It was forbidden for either world to take part in the other's affairs, but there were exceptions. Very, very, very few exceptions.

"I've decided it wouldn't hurt to help this one time!"


	4. Revelations

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

Naruto's cheering reverberated throughout the covert meeting room. Almost every ninja's face showed at least a trace of relief. Almost because Sai was well… blank. He was seriously starting to get on Tora's nerve.

Tatsu was observing Naruto's reaction with an amused look on his face. Kuniye and Father were merely looking as if they were seriously considering assassinating the loud brat for disrupting the usual calm & quiet they had got used to all their life. Tora sighed, turning her face towards the view through the window, which showed a half moon.

"Takeo, we had better get some rest now," Kuniye whispered to Tora's father, who merely nodded.

"Tsunade, I will give you a report as to the extent of our assistance within these two to three days. I hope you understand why a delay in inevitable; I will have to discuss this matter with the Council. Meanwhile, you can spend those days within my kingdom. You will be provided with all that you require," Takeo explained. "Any doubts?"

"Since this is all under such short notice, is it possible to send a message to the village explaining our delay?"

"Of course!" Takeo consented. "How may you wish to convey your message?"

"Well, I will discuss it with my colleagues and let you know by tomorrow," Tsunade replied, her voice totally business-like.

"Excellent!"Takeo rose from his seat, the rest of them standing up as well. "You can stay here until your rooms are ready. Good night!"

After a few more pleasantries, Takeo and Kuniye left, leaving the rest of them in the room. Tora was afraid and awkward silence would descend on the room, but she soon figured out that to be impossible with someone like the Uzumaki kid in the same room.

"Wohoo! We're gonna kick Madara's a –" Sakura clonked him on the head again.

"Shut up, Naruto! You are not in Konoha anymore, so mind your manners!" Sakura growled, standing over Naruto in a threatening poise.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Tatsu questioned, his eyes trained on the ever-optimistic Naruto.

"Tatsu! You're gonna end up making him worse!" Sakura blurted out. Then, seemingly understanding what she had done, Sakura just froze.

"Hi to you too, Sakura!" Tatsu grinned.

Sakura visibly relaxed, her frame loosening into a more comfortable mode.

"Okayyy…" Naruto looked between Tatsu and Sakura, "Do you two _know_ each other?"

"She's my father's second wife's daughter, Naruto," Tatsu answered, cool as a cucumber. Tora had the sudden urge to drop a vase on his head.

"WHAT?" Naruto practically yelled. Shocked expressions were visible on Sasuke's and Yamato's faces, too. Tora had no idea what was going through Sai's mind though. That kid was as annoying as Naruto.

_Beyond annoying, you mean_. Saphira was apparently watching the whole scene through Tora.

_Mmm…_ Tora thought in agreement, giving Saphira a better view by sweeping over the rest of the room.

Tsunade & Sakura were explaining to Naruto and Sasuke about how Sakura was Tora's half-sister. Well, in Naruto's case, they were trying to; that brat kept interrupting.

"Naruto, Sakura is –"

"Oh my GOD! She's a princess? I could have bought so many more ramen bowls all those years?"

"Naruto, Sakura is not–"

"WHAT? She was banished?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura joined in now, obviously offended at Naruto's assumption.

"Sakura's mother –"

"Sakura's MOTHER WAS BANISHED?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Now both women were yelling. Sasuke glared at Naruto with a killing intent.

Tora tuned out their conversation when two fists connected with Naruto's face. She at least tried to. They were just so loud. Tora was surprised that the guards hadn't rushed in already. Why couldn't they talk quietly like Kakashi, Yamato and Sai were doing?

Suddenly, the voices in the room tuned out completely and were a mere hum in the background. Tora sighed in relief, unaware of the obsidian eyes studying her.

_Better now, little one?_ Saphira's thought was gentle and soothing.

_You have got to teach me that spell some time_, Tora replied, causing Saphira to chuckle.

_Yes, it would be most useful what with that absurdly loud brat staying for some time_, Saphira's thoughts were tinged with annoyance directed at Naruto.

Tora smiled, totally unaware of the attention she was receiving from Tatsu and Itachi.

Saphira started to hum a beautiful melody. It was very soothing, mixing every possible emotion into it. It wasn't loud and it wasn't quiet, but it was the exact pitch for Tora. It was like a lullaby. Tora was soon in that realm between awareness and unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Tatsu looked up, his eyes meeting the Uchiha's eyes, which had been trained on his stepsister before.<p>

There was something in Itachi's eyes that was not normal on him. Something he hardly showed.

Itachi's eyes were trained on his. Both pairs were poised as if in a silent showdown. There was something Tatsu wanted to know about Itachi's rough connection with Tora. Tatsu could have merely asked, but he remembered something his stepmother had told him long ago:

"_You can't hide true feelings, Tatsu. It always finds a way to show itself. Even in the most impassive people, these feelings show. All you have do, is to see that. Then you will know what to do."_

Tatsu grinned, receiving an infamous Uchiha smirk before the obsidian orbs returned back to Tora.

Tatsu's grin widened.


	5. Conversation

**Chapter Four: Conversation**

Tora stirred, then buried herself deeper in the cushy armchair and coat Tatsu had covered her with. Tatsu was sitting on the armchair next to her, conversing with Rikiya about the new events that had occurred and the possible outcomes. Itachi was near the window, staring into space, his mind occupied by a million thoughts.

"Father won't send a whole army to Konoha, Itachi," Tatsu turned his face to Itachi.

"I'm well aware of that."

Tatsu got up and joined Itachi at the window. "The slightest chance you have is of getting a team. Do you think that will be enough?"

"If it increases our chances of ending this war at least by one percent, yes, I do." Itachi's thoughts wandered back to when he had seen the horrors of the Third Shinobi World War in his childhood. Yes, if this helped by at least a tiny bit, it would be enough.

"Hm…" Tatsu sighed. "I heard much about current state of the village."

"Ah yes. The spies."

"We can just scry the village too, you know!" Tatsu grinned. "I've heard a lot about Kakashi's team. Very impressive, I'll say."

"Yes, they are," Itachi smiled, remembering how the team had faced and defeated many disasters.

"So? Sasuke and Sakura, huh?" Tatsu questioned, his voice teasing.

"Hn," Itachi's face remained impassive. His brother and the pink-haired medic-nin had got together soon after Sasuke's return to Konoha. Well, not _that_ soon, but soon in Sasuke's standards. They were still getting used to the idea of being a couple though.

"Come on! What are your ideas? Is Sakura gonna make a good Uchiha by your standards?" Tatsu pushed Itachi further.

"You are pushing your luck, Tatsu," Itachi replied.

Tatsu groaned. "You're just being selfish."

Itachi cracked a smile. Tatsu was older than him by two years, but he never showed his age.

"How's Tora been?" Itachi uttered the one question he had been dying to ask all this time.

Tatsu's face instantly turned grim. "Your little 'dying' thing was not a good idea. She never showed it but you almost killed her. The only thing that kept her going was Sakura."

Ignoring the first two lines of Tatsu's answer, Itachi raised his eyebrows, "Sakura?"

"It's something like what you had for Sasuke," Tatsu hesitated. "Look, Tora practically looks after Sakura. She has an eye on her all the time, even during missions. Father only provides Sakura and her father with a rather limited financial supply; Tora, on the other hand, provides… _more_!"

"What do you mean 'more'?" Itachi questioned, his curiosity spiked. Itachi had known the main facts about Tora's relationship with Sakura, but not the details.

"Um… you know. Protection and stuff like that. The Leaf Village has been… ordered to keep Sakura safe."

Itachi stopped breaching the subject, knowing fully well that Tatsu couldn't tell him everything.

"So, are you gonna talk to her?" Tatsu glanced sideways at Itachi.

Itachi's face was impassive again, denying access to his emotions. "Maybe, maybe not."

"That is _not_ a correct answer, since I already knew that," Tatsu kept his eyes on Itachi's face.

"Drop it, Tatsu!" Itachi muttered before turning away from the window and leaving the room.

"Damn!" Tatsu cursed his own bad luck. _This is gonna be __**way**__ hard_.


	6. Outbursts

**Chapter Five: Outbursts**

When Tora woke up the only person in the room with her was Tatsu. Tatsu had a wide grin plastered on his face; one that Tora was tempted to wipe out.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Tatsu greeted her, his grin still intact.

Tora sighed, composing herself. Pushing the coat off of herself, she made herself more agreeable and left the room, not glancing at her brother.

"Fine! Be that way!" Tatsu muttered. _Now I know one more thing Itachi and Tora have in common._

_Really? What is that? _Rikiya asked, amusement filling his mental voice.

_That! They totally annoy me!_

Rikiya's gravelly laughter echoed down to Tatsu's ears from the dragon keep above.

* * *

><p>Tora was freezing on this balcony. Tora mentally chastised herself for leaving Tatsu's coat behind. Tora blew on her hands, warming them an infinitesimal bit. The cold in Alagaësia was cruel and persistent; something Tora had hated all her life, and still did.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" A low, deep, all-too-familiar voice sounded behind her, causing her to start violently.

_How does he do that?_ Tora wondered as she glared at the Uchiha before her. "None of your business!"

"My brother is in there, too, so it is," Itachi countered, his voice as composed as ever. His gray eyes bore into her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. At last, he sighed. "You should stop trying to control her life, Tora."

Tora was pissed. It wasn't what he said, but it was the tone he used. Calm and gentle, the tone a teacher used when explaining something to an immature student.

"I was _not_ spying on Sakura!" Tora hissed back, barely containing her temper.

"Then what were you doing?" Itachi questioned, his eyes on her every move.

"Well…" Tora faltered. "I – I was just coming over to see if she was awake!"

"At two in the morning?" Itachi pushed on, well aware of Tora's burning temper.

Tora was now beyond pissed. She had only got two hours or so of sleep. Her sister's life was slowly drawing away from her fingertips and now Itachi was telling her what to do! Tora's anger exploded.

"Tora –"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Tora yelled at him, her emerald eyes dancing with ire.

That shut Itachi's mouth and he stared at her. Tora could detect a sliver of shock at her outburst in his eyes, but nothing else.

The catch of the balcony doors was unlocked in a hurry and two figures stepped out. Tora whirled around, catching the shocked looks on Sasuke's and Sakura's faces.

_Great!_ Tora's thoughts were in turmoil. Somewhere inside her she knew this would be the part where she should blush and hurry to her room, but she wasn't about to give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing her do so.

Instead, Tora thrust her chin forward and, giving the two newcomers a farewell glance, flash-stepped to her balcony. Ever-aware of the eyes watching her back, she entered her room and latched he balcony doors closed.

"Um, Itachi? What was that about?" Sakura's eyes darted between Itachi and Tora's closed balcony doors.

"Nothing much. Go back to sleep," Itachi muttered, his eyes fixed on Tora's balcony.

Sakura went back in, her face uncertain and worried. In all the years she had known Tora, she hadn't heard her elder sister yell like that before.

Sasuke hesitated. Itachi finally tore his gaze off the adjacent balcony doors and met Sasuke's gaze. Seconds later, Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura's lead, latching the doors behind him.

Itachi returned to his own room and let his thoughts take full reign only once he settled under the covers of his bed.

_I told you_, Saphira spoke to him with her silent voice. _Tora has changed._

_Hn._

* * *

><p>Tora got into bed, her mind still filled with her anger at Itachi.<p>

_Stupid Itachi._


	7. Contemplations

**Chapter Six: Contemplations**

As soon as Tora's eyes fluttered open, she was out of her bed. She rushed through her series of morning rituals and hurried out of her room, but only to bump into a rock-hard chest.

"Ow!" Tora cried with her hands over her throbbing nose.

"Oopsie! Sorry." Tatsu pushed her back into her room and the doors closed behind him. "So what's with the balcony dilemma lest night?"

"None of you business!" Tora muttered, trying to push him out of her way; he was just too heavy and persistent. "How did you get to know about it anyway?"

"Rikiya."

_Urgh! Stupid all-listening dragons!_ Tora was losing her temper, as always. She usually controlled her explosive bad temper, but as of lately, she'd slowly lost control of her temper.

_I heard that! _Saphira chuckled.

"Fine. If you don't wanna tell anything, I'll be on my way." Tatsu was halfway through the doorway when Tora interjected.

"Ride with me."

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight shined on the lake beside the village. The tall spires of the castle reflected perfectly on the still surface of the lake. The lake was like a flawless mirror, the surface much like glass.<p>

At least it was until two dragons flew over the surface, their claws barely touching the watery surface. Foam marked their trails and then disappeared. The two magnificent dragons were like dragonflies soaring over a pond.

Saphira and Rikiya whirled and twisted midair, their grace and flexibility a huge wonder to the ninjas who were watching them below.

Naruto was staring with his mouth agape. "Th – those are dragons? They are huge!"

"Well, what did you expect them to be?" Sakura grumbled, watching her sister and her dragon parade across the sky.

"Well, I expected them to be big, but not huge." Naruto's eyes stayed glued to the sky.

Sasuke was watching the dragons, too. His face was as impassive as ever but his eyes showed how impressed he was.

Suddenly, there was a 'poof' of smoke, sending the ninjas into defensive mode immediately.

"Hey there!" Kakashi appeared through the smoke. He had one hand in his pocket and the other giving them a slight wave of greeting.

"Kakashi sensei! Will you stop doing that already?" Naruto wailed, his voice much like a banshee's.

The ninjas had been super-jumpy since they arrived in Alagaësia. Visiting a totally different world when your own world is in chaos can do that to a person sometimes.

"You'll get used to here in time." Kakashi looked up at the azure sky. To be more specific, he was watching the dragons dancing above. "Beautiful way to start a morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed, her eyes following the blue- and red-scaled lizards, wistful.

"You ever seen one of those up close?" Sasuke questioned, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling them both against a tree trunk.

"I've seen the blue one before." Sakura rested her head back against his chest. "Her name's Saphira. The elves call her Brightscales. She's centuries old and Tora's dragon.

"What about the red one?" Sasuke went on, content to hear her voice talking to him.

"Well, that is Rikiya, Tatsu's dragon. I didn't see much of him 'cause… I don't know. Tatsu is eight years older than me, so he was training in Ellesméra when I was born. Maybe that's the reason. But he is always good with me."

"Hm… Ellesméra is the elven city, right?" Sasuke's eyes were on the dragons, but his ears only heard Sakura's voice – and Naruto's bickering, too. He was shouting at Kakashi; something about dragons and ramen.

"Yeah." Sakura looked up at him. "How did you know that?"

"Itachi. He knows a lot," Sasuke hesitated, his eyes darting towards Naruto and Kakashi who were still debating about dragons and ramen. "Maybe a little too much."

Sakura stared at him, confusion colouring her face. "What do you mean?"

"Last night."

"Oh that! Do you think they know each other?"

"There's no other explanation, is there?"

"Well…"

Sasuke gave her a pointed look and Sakura couldn't help coinciding. What else could explain it better? She'd heard Tora yell at him. Tora was pretty formal with people she didn't know, but Itachi must be some 'ghost from the past' for her.

_That sounds creepy, what with the fact he already died once._ Sakura inwardly shuddered. It was still hard to accept that Itachi had returned from the dead. _Come to think of it, Sasuke must feel like this all the time._

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. He was watching the dragons. Under all that wonder directed at the dragons, Sakura could distinguish pain in his eyes. A pain he was concealing, as always.

Sakura sighed. Troubles never seem to leave them be.


	8. Acquaintances

**Chapter Seven: Acquaintance**

"Hey Naruto!" Tatsu approached the ninjas resting near the lake. "Kakashi. Sasuke. Sakura." He inclined his head in each of their directions.

"Tatsu, how's everything been?" Kakashi's voice had its usual nonchalant tone.

"Fine. The usual. Fight against evil and stuff like that," Tatsu replied, voice carefree. "I heard it's been the same in Konoha."

"He he." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile. "Well-informed as always."

"Yup! We see everything." Tatsu gaze spanned over the perimeter. "Where's Itachi? And Sai, too." Tsunade was most probably with Takeo.

"Tsunade decided on sending Sai back to Konoha with the message we discussed yesterday. Itachi is… well, he _was_ in his room when we woke up this morning but I have no idea where he is right now."

"Hmm…" Tatsu expanded his awareness, lightly touching minds. Within seconds he found Itachi on the other side of the lake, watching them. Just as soon as Tatsu touched his mind, a sharp jab pierced his consciousness, warding him off. Itachi obviously knew how to shield himself.

_Sorry,_ thought Tatsu, connecting the mental apology with Itachi's consciousness.

"So how's everything been in Alagaësia?" Kakashi & Tatsu drifted away from Team 7. Sakura was leading the two male teammates towards the dragons and Tora, who were lazing near the bank.

"Quiet enough. Father was worried Madara's little rebellion would go beyond the borders, but there hasn't been much of a disturbance in these parts." Tatsu settled himself on a large rock.

"Good. The last thing we want right now is a greater war," Kakashi said, taking a seat next to Tatsu.

"Hm." Tatsu drifted off into his own world, lost in his numerous thoughts.

"But there _are_ disadvantages." Kakashi's gaze alighted on his students socializing with their new allies. "Takeo is most unlikely to send a whole army charging into battle, isn't he? It would only be common sense to play the smallest part in another's war. Thus, reducing the risk of their on people getting tangled up in a war they don't deserve."

"Yeah. But ending this war before it reaches Alagaësia is also another option." Tatsu jerked his head to the side.

Kakashi's alert eyes didn't miss the sudden move. "What is it?"

Tatsu shook his head. "Nothing to be afraid of."

A tall girl of about twenty-two stepped into the clearing. She wore complete black attire and likewise, her eyes and hair were dark in colour, too. The aura she emanated was that of a person who was powerful and wasn't afraid to use those powers.

The newly-arrived character walked up to Tatsu and Kakashi, her gaze lingering on Kakashi before travelling back to Tatsu.

"Hey! Visitors?" She halted in front of the two figures resting on the rock.

"Yup! Kakashi, meet my sister's best friend, Koyuki. Koyuki, this is Kakashi."

Kakashi uttered a "Yo!" in greeting and Koyuki just nodded.

"I must warn you, Kakashi, Koyuki here is as cold as snow, so better keep your distance." Tatsu's eyes twinkled with boyish mischief.

Koyuki arched a brow at Tatsu and then returned her attention back to Kakashi. "All the way from Konoha? Must be something really serious. There are rumours all over the place about the Hokage and a bunch of ninjas staying at the palace. I guess it's true after all."

"Oh, Koyuki, there's seriously no need to be so nosy. Just question and I shall answer." Tatsu lowered himself off the rock and stood beside Koyuki. "Curiosity _did_ kill the cat, you know."

"Look who's talking! I'm surprised you're not dead already." Koyuki was apparently trained at countering Tatsu's witty remarks.

So the two witty knights took off into a verbal duel that would obviously take forever to end.

_Ah. These 'young' people never seem to realize situations right in front of them. Sometimes I'm glad I'm an 'old and foolish' man. _Kakashi sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tora!" Sakura greeted her half-sister, trying to push that little fear she had (<em>OMG! Will she start snapping at Naruto and Sasuke?<em>) out of her mind.

Tora, who had been completely aware of them nearing her vicinity, smiled back. "Sakura."

The younger sister's heart almost leapt with joy at her big sister's utterance of her name; Tora was always able to make Sakura feel safe and loved in the slightest of gestures.

The reunited sisters hugged each other. Sakura had so many things to tell her big sis and Tora was equally curious as to her sister's well-being in Konoha.

Sakura quickly grabbed Tora's arm and faced her teammates.

"Tora, these are my teammates in Team Kakashi: Sasuke and Naruto."

"Sakura!" whined Naruto. "Why is Sasuke always the first one to be introduced?"

"That's because I'm more important to her, idiot." Sasuke's face was lit up with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how 'important' you are when I introduce you to my fist!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke.

Hence, there ensued a 'deadly' match between the two friends.

Sakura did a face-palm and Tora sweat-dropped.

_Well, that was… interesting_, Tora thought, watching the two high level shinobi glare at each other.

Saphira chuckled, belching forth azure-tinted smoke from its resting place in the shallow waters. Tearing off her eyes from the glaring ninjas, she nuzzled Sakura gently, careful not to topple her slim figure over.

"Hey Saphira!" Sakura acknowledged the gargantuan dragon with a pat on its scaly head.

If some other person had attempted to pat Saphira on the head, the dragon would have head-butted the 'rude' individual, but Sakura was one of those rare people who were allowed to pat the dragon's head without her taking offence.

_Hey to you too, Sakura!_ Saphira's noiseless thought reached the kunoichi's mind.

Sakura's grin widened.

"Hey! I wanna pat the dragon's head, too!"

Before anyone could utter a single warning, Naruto was beside Saphira's head, patting her on the head.

"Naruto–"

"This is fun. Can I – ARGHHHH!" Saphira's head-butt connected with Naruto in a matter of seconds, sending him zapping deep into the woods.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!"

Tora let out a nervous laugh.

_There goes for introductions._


	9. Knight In Shining Armour

**Chapter Eight: Knight in Shining Armour**

"Naruto, you're not supposed to pat dragons on the head without their permission."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that?"

Tora let out a weary sigh. Listening to Team Kakashi shout at each other can be a very tiring experience.

"New record! 190 metres!" Tatsu announced as he entered the clearing where they had found a battered Naruto.

Sakura was healing his wounds, pouring torrents of chastisements on Naruto at the same time.

Tora directed a questioning look at Tatsu, who merely grinned and pointed at Koyuki. "It was all her idea!"

Koyuki focused a death-glare at Tatsu; one that had him scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

_They are so in love,_ Saphira pointed out, taking a break from shooting glares at Naruto. _You can't deny it._

_Yeah. Whatever._ Tora's mood quickly crash-landed when the elder Uchiha joined the little clique assembled at the clearing.

_Hm._ Saphira returned to her favourite – after Naruto patted her head – pastime; glaring at the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Chatting with Tora during one of her foul moods was not something she enjoyed.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared right behind right behind Itachi. "Naruto's already in trouble, I see."

"Good." Tora smirked. "It's normal then."

It all happened in a quick second then. Everyone seemed to be busy doing something. Naruto and Sakura continued their 'violent' bickering; Tatsu was engaged in a teasing argument with Koyuki – his own way of being flirtatious; Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi were discussing something among themselves; and Saphira was testing the effects of death-glaring at Naruto. Tora felt as if she were a spectator; someone who was watching a movie that person had no right to be in.

_Weird_, she thought. Suddenly, everyone was watching her.

"What's weird?" Tatsu queried, his gaze never leaving his younger sister's face.

_Oops!_ She'd spoken loud her thoughts. Very klutzy of her! "Nothing! Nothing's weird!"

Everyone's attention drifted off her then, except for Itachi's. His moonless eyes bore into her. He'd known her long enough to know when she was lying.

True, Tatsu knew her longer, but he also knew to leave Tora alone. Sadly, Itachi was oblivious to the latter part.

Tora mentally sighed. _How did I know him in the first place anyway?_

* * *

><p><em>It was a bright morning in Konoha. Birds were chirping. Early morning shoppers were appearing on the streets. Academy students were hurrying to their destination, the Ninja Academy. The jounin of the village were assembling at the Hokage Tower to discuss the new precautions to be taken to keep their latest arrival – the young Princess of Alagaësia – safe. <em>

_This said princess was oblivious to the ANBU guards hidden expertly around her, as she played with her necklace on the grassy bank of the pond in her new garden._

_This necklace was a silver chain connected to the Dark Moon, a depthless black stone curved in the shape of a half moon. It was beautiful. The sunlight glinted on the dark stone in the most beautiful ways possible._

_Tora was throwing it up in the air and catching it on its descent. She was laughing as she watched the sun rays decorating the stone with its light._

_Her laughter was almost hysterical. It was always cold and wet in Alagaësia with the rare sunlight streaming through the clouds from time to time, but here in Konoha it seemed as it were sunny 24/7! Even during the night it didn't seem as dark as it was in Alagaësia. This 7-year-old was quick to notice this and it cheered her up beyond compare._

_The necklace went up, then down. Up… down… up… down… and on and on. It went up higher and higher. But Tora didn't mind. Why would she? She was overjoyed to be in a world where days felt like days, not nights. Nor did she realize that the necklace could fall into the pool beside her, which also happened to be too deep for her to dive into._

_The necklace was coming down too fast. Her fingertips grazed the Dark Moon, but it wasn't enough to catch the necklace. The necklace crash-landed into a rock beside the pool. Though the impact did crack the Dark Moon, it wasn't satisfied. The impact sent the Dark Moon rocketing towards the pool. _

_Tora watched as the mysterious necklace neared the surface of the pond. Her heart filled with despair in that split second. The Dark Moon may have cracked, but it was still precious to her. Her father had given it to her, explaining how it was actually her mother who had sent it to her. Her mother, someone she hadn't seen since she had turned two._

_Then, just as the Dark Moon was millimeters away from plunging into the cold water, a hand snatched it away from the pool. Tora quickly tuned her attention on to the heroic stranger._

_Her jade irises took in grey eyes, black locks and an open smile. There were some strange lines under his eyes that Tora had never seen before. What captured Tora's attention the most was the hand fisted over her necklace._

"_Hey!" The perfect mouth opened and closed, startling Tora. Her gaze drifted back to his face, seeing an expectant look in his eyes__._

_Was she supposed to say something? Wait! Her father had warned her not to talk to strangers. Okay then, don't talk._

_Tora wordlessly pointed at his hand, the one holding her necklace. The boy's eyes followed her actions and quickly got her message._

"_Yours?" A nod._

"_You should be more careful next time," he warned as he reached behind her neck to fix the clasp of the necklace at the nape of her neck. "There. It should be safer there."_

_Another nod._

"_You're a funny one." His eyes burned into hers, unconsciously memorizing every curve and dot in those strangely bright eyes. "I'm Itachi, by the way."_

_Tora mentally sighed in relief. He'd told her his name, so he wasn't a stranger anymore, was he? The little girl smiled her childishly open smile._

"_I'm Tora!"_

* * *

><p><em>Two figures watched the youngsters from the verandah. One was a woman with a baby in her arms, the other her husband.<em>

"_She's talking to Itachi, Fugaku!" Mikoto whispered exuberantly to her husband. _

* * *

><p><em>Oh right! <em>Tora remembered. _He was my knight in shining armour!_

Tora's fingers unconsciously traced the crack on the Dark Moon. His eyes did the same.


	10. The Library And A Challenge

**Chapter Nine: The Library and a Challenge**

**By HasiVA**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"This…" Tora pushed open the huge double doors easily, "…is the Library."<p>

Tora watched the awestruck looks on the ninja's faces – most of them anyway, since some of them were very good at being emotionless statues – with a satisfied smirk. Not that their reactions weren't expected; almost everyone who entered The Library looked like they were feasting their eyes upon the gateway to heaven itself.

In another aspect, the doorway to the Library _did_ look like the gateway to heaven, what with the endless shelves of books that seemed to stretch on and on, and the almost-heavenly atmosphere. Everything was bright here, from the bookcases to the display stands that held the most priceless books. The shelves stretched from the very ground to the ceiling, which was about twelve feet from the ground.

"Wow!" Sakura's voice was hushed with awe. It didn't seem right to interrupt the reverential silence of the Library. "This is amazing!"

Naruto nodded dumbly in agreement, surprising Tora with his muteness. Sasuke's only expression of surprise was his blinking and Kakashi was already walking over to a bookshelf. Itachi just glanced over his surroundings with a completely monotonous expression.

"All these books…" Kakashi began.

"Are all the books ever written," Tora finished.

The surprise evinced by this tidbit of information silenced everyone.

"Whoa!" Naruto murmured, summing up all their thoughts.

"This is also the _only_ library in Alagaësia. People come from all over the continent to see this," Tora explained.

The Konoha shinobi now noticed the figures silently flitting in and out of view among the bookshelves.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto exclaimed. "Every town and village has one!"

"In _your_ world, they do. Not in Alagaësia!"

"So this is like _the_ library?" Sakura touched the spines of the bookshelf closest to her as if she touching the most precious gems ever.

"Yep!" Tora looked around, searching.

"Hm…" Kakashi suddenly looked thoughtful. "Do they have the _Icha Icha_ series here?"

At this, Kakashi's students sweat-dropped and Itachi exhaled loudly.

"Let's find out!" Tora announced.

Team 7 anime-fell at this and Itachi actually _looked_ at Tora. Kakashi's mask creased, revealing his smile.

* * *

><p>After they had finally found a deluxe edition of <em>Icha Icha <em>to satisfy Kakashi, Tora led them to the heart of the Library. On their way, the Leaf shinobi encountered bizarre sections.

There was this one section called 'Ephemera'. It stood out from the rest because of its dusty and untouched look. It was a large section though; there were at least four or five bookcases stacked full. When the nin asked Tora about this she replied by saying that it was the section books of 'short-lived relevance' were kept.

Leaving that section in peace, they moved through another half a dozen sections till they emerged through the endless maze of bookshelves to a bright clearing in the very heart of the Library.

In this open space was a large, circular stone table with what seemed like a very complicated clockwork face on it. There were at least twenty hands ticking away. The clock face was decorated with different symbols and characters.

"This –" Tora rested her palms on the very edge of the stone table "– is the Heart."

"How original," muttered Naruto, which earned him a glare from Sakura.

Ignoring Naruto's comment, Tora continued, "This is supposed to show very many things. That hand over there –" she pointed at an elegantly carved hand in the shape of a glass arrow "– points at the day of the year. Altogether there are twenty hands. Some point at seasons, some at zodiac signs, constellations, planets… No one's actually found out the whole table actually. Half of the hands point at things we have no idea of. Some of them hardly move."

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "Just looking at it makes me dizzy."

"Pretty impressive stuff, I'll say," Kakashi said as he leaned over the table. "How old is this?"

Tora shrugged. "No idea, but we've guessed that it goes back at least two centuries."

"Some say that it will never stop moving till the end of time," a sudden voice piped up from the perimeter of the shelves.

It was the sort of voice that enlightened you with the knowledge of what the speaker was like. In this case, a sarcasm-obsessed jerk with a huge male ego.

When he stepped forward the nin recognized him as a black-clad young boy, just younger than Tora, with a heartbreaking handsome face that screamed arrogance. In other words, he was a totally bad boy.

"Hello, sister!" the boy said with a cocky tone that made it sound mocking and sincere at the same time.

"Hello, Kol!" Tora turned back to face the nin. "This is my _other_ half-brother, Kol."

"How many half-brothers do you have?" Naruto blurted out.

"Altogether five. And I do have another half-sister," Tora answered.

"Ah."

"They are away on ambassador missions and other political stuff," Tora explained.

"Figures."

"Well, well, well. Kakashi and Itachi. Long time no see! And this is Team 7, isn't it?" Kol asked.

"Yep! And I'm the Konoha's Orange Hokage!" Naruto announced as he gave one of his closed-eye smiles.

"Yeah right! I'll believe when it happens, kid!" Kol retorted, causing Naruto to switch his smile into a glare.

" 'Kid'?" Naruto yelled. "What are you? Seventeen?"

"Eighteen actually. _Two_ years, kid."

"Whatever! I can take you down easily! Believe it!" Naruto yelled back, clearly furious.

"Naruto, calm down! He's just messing with you; he doesn't mean it!" Sakura said as she tried to calm her teammate down.

_Uh oh_, thought Tora.

_Uh oh indeed. Maybe keeping Kol and Naruto in the same room isn't such a good idea_, Saphira's thought echoed in Tora's skull.

"Is that a challenge, _brat_?" Kol was now beside her and Tora had the sudden urge to bash her boot on to his foot. And that would hurt. Very much.

"Yeah, that's right! You and I right now, right here! I'm gonna show you what a real Hokage's like," Naruto announced as he pumped his fist forward.

A vein throbbed on Tora's temple. _He actually wants to fight in this library?_

"Are you insane? You can't fight in a _library_!" Tora screeched, looking much like her pinkette sister.

Ignoring Tora, Kol smirked. "Fine! Right here, right now! And guess what? _I'm gonna win!_"

Tora promptly bashed her boot-clad foot on to Kol's unfortunate foot.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So sorry for the long wait but I had a terrible bout of writer's block. I felt so horrible for not uploading. So sorry, guys! I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC after the long gap. Also thanks a lot for __**firooz**__ for helping me with important decisions as to what to write next on 'DB'._

_I also would appreciate a lot if you can tell me how you feel about this chapter. Is it good? Too dull? Oh, and for those who are not so familiar with 'The Inheritance Cycle', Alagaësia is a continent. _

_You might have also noticed that I have introduced the fact that Tora has a large family. This wasn't what I planned all along, but I am totally obsessed with The Originals in 'TVD' and couldn't help wondering how cool it would be to have a large family like that. Kol here is based on Kol in 'TVD' and most of the others will be based on 'TVD' characters too. FYI, Tora's has six half-siblings, with the exception of Sakura. I hope you guys like it! _

_Anyway, bon voyage! I hope you like this chapter!_


	11. Battles and Tequila

**Chapter Ten: Battles and Tequila**

**By HasiVA**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you agreed to <em>battle<em> with him!" Tora fumed as Kol glanced over at the orange-clad brat on the other side of the clearing.

"Come on, sis! I need some action after that boring meeting. After all," Kol glanced at Tora with a gleam in his eye, "Aren't you curious about the fox-brat? That _is _the Child of the Prophecy, right?"

"Yeah, well don't push it too far," Tatsu grumbled from his perch on a low branch. "If Father hears about this, we're dead!"

"Whatever you say, brother."

"Seriously, Kol," Tora warned. "Just a bit of a hassle, okay?"

"Hassle. Got it!" Kol answered in a far-away tone. "My foot still hurts though. You owe me good!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tora waved it off with a nonchalant air. "I'll tell you where Kiwako hides her diary."

"Good enough."

Kiwako was Tora's only paternal half-sister. Kiwako and Kol had a long-standing war since the day they were born. Literally.

"Make sure you win, Kol!" Tatsu said with a cocky look on his handsome face.

"What?" Tora cried, directing her anger at Tatsu. "I thought you were with _me_ on this!"

"It's nothing personal, Tiger. Just a little take on a little bit of fun in once in a while," Tatsu said.

"Hmph!" Tora crossed her arms in front of her chest, huffing in irritation at her brothers' 'fun'.

"Like I said, nothing personal, sister dear." Tatsu smirked as he pushed himself off the tree limb, landing in a crouch next to his siblings. Straightening himself up, he dusted invisible dust particles off his clothes. "Anyway, he'll behave. Right, Kol?"

"Of course!" Kol agreed. " I am the epitome of control, sister. Nothing to worry your pretty head over."

"How did I end up with imbeciles for brothers?" muttered Tora, angrily.

"Loosen up, sis! This will be over before you even know it!"

Saying this, Kol walked into the clearing to face off against Naruto.

As soon as the battle started, Tatsu muttered "That is _not_ a hassle."

* * *

><p>"Clone Body Slam!" Naruto yelled as he executed said technique on Kol.<p>

When it seemed as if Naruto would win, Kol dissipated in a signature ninja 'poof'. Appearing above the real Naruto, Kol gravitated downwards with a spinning heel kick.

Unsurprisingly, Naruto turned out to be a clone.

Watching from a good distance away, Tora sighed. _This is never gonna end!_

"This is never gonna end, is it?" Tatsu asked, lounging on a comfortable tree limb, shaded from the hot sun.

"Not till they end up without a single drop of chakra," Tora answered.

"Maybe we should leave them be and do our own thing?" Tatsu suggested, observing the mini-war taking place in the clearing.

"What if they end up seriously injured?" Tora injected. "We should stay."

"Fine. Have it your own way," muttered Tatsu.

Tora watched Naruto execute a Rasenshuriken at Kol, who countered by pulling at Naruto's arms with chakra chains.

"This is gonna take a long time," muttered Tora, sighing.

* * *

><p>"You're pretty good," complimented Kol as he crouched on the ground, exhausted, but before Naruto could get all obnoxious about it, he said "But not enough to be Hokage."<p>

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as he lay spread-eagled on the grass. "You didn't even come close to beating me!"

Kol huffed.

The match had finished with a tie. Both hotheads had ended up being too exhausted to continue, which was no surprise, considering how they had taken it all out on each other.

"You know, Naruto. You're gonna need a miracle to be Hokage," Kol continued, "and sometimes you have to _be_ that miracle."

For once, Naruto was quiet. He lay down under the slowly-deepening sky, the red-orange of the sunset spreading away from the sinking sun at the horizon.

"Yeah…" Naruto murmured.

"What was that?"

There was a slight pause and then Naruto said "Yeah! I'm gonna _be_ that miracle! I came this far, didn't I? Someday, Kol, you _will_ see my face in the Hokage Mountain. I _will _be Hokage!"

"Whatever you say, kid. Whatever you say." Kol smirked, thinking how right he had been in challenging Naruto.

Naruto had that fire in his eyes. That Will of Fire. That very essence of an excellent shinobi and Hokage. _Someday, kid._

"Um, Kol? You have that creepy smirk on your face that actually looks kinda weird," Naruto said. "Actually, it's kinda fr –"

"Okay! Time's up! We better get going!" Kol interrupted as he jumped on to his own two feet with sudden gusto. "Don't want to get late for dinner now, do we, kiddo?"

"Right! By the way, do they have any ramen in Alagaësia?"

* * *

><p>"This is heaven!" Naruto gushed through a mouthful of ramen.<p>

"Dobe!" Sasuke reprimanded as ramen landed on the wooden tabletop. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sasuke's right, Naruto!" Sakura said as ramen sprayed on to the tabletop once more.

Heedless, Naruto continued slurping down his ramen in the messiest way possible.

Tora watched Kol's eyebrow twitch. Noticing the humoured look on Tora's face, he murmured "I'm totally regretting bringing him here."

"But you're enjoying it," Tatsu pointed out from Tora's other side.

"Right, brother. The palace food is just a teensy bit too green for my tastes."

They were enjoying a totally informal dinner at a Japanese restaurant – one of the very few in Alagaësia – called The Other Side. It didn't take a genius to spell out the meaning there; the restaurant was all about the food from the lands of the shinobi.

There hadn't been much commotion getting there since the royal family siblings were a common sight in the streets of the palace's border village. There weren't much people in the village anyway; the village was built more as a defense than a habitat. Travellers and gypsies would stop by from time to time but other than that, there were no strangers.

So it wasn't surprising that Tora was quick to notice a new face.

"Ah! Look what the cat dragged in!" Tora said, capturing the interests of her siblings.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our dear brother," Kol murmured as he watched the back of their sibling at the bar.

"Be right back." Tora quickly excused herself from their table and made her way over to the seat next to her newly-arrived brother.

This said brother was her oldest half-brother by six months on Tatsu. Being the adventurous and freedom-loving type, he tended to travel a lot, almost always being away from the palace. The restricted and busy palace life was not his thing. Nevertheless, he was the best battle strategist of the family and was always there when his family was in need of him, in sorrow and in war.

Tora sat herself down on her desired seat and ordered a tequila.

"Make it two!" the blonde, black-eyed sibling next to her intoned.

"Ah, Tenma! Long time no see!" Tora swiveled around on her stool to face the leather-clad man next to her.

"Been too long, hasn't it?" Tenma smirked as he regarded his eldest half-sister. "You grown prettier, I see. More dangerous too, no doubt!"

"Aw! Can't say the same to you though," Tora said as she reached for the tequila set in front of her by the waiter. "You look the same cold and cruel big brother."

"No doubt that's why Kol's sending me death-glares." Tenma clinked their glasses together and then downed his in one go. "Some people just never change, Tora."

"Even though they should," Tora muttered as she called for a refill.

Tenma laughed, sounding amused and cold at the same time. "So tell me, my lovely. What's the situation with your ninja friends?"

"Well, let's see. Their countries are ravaged by a world war, which also happens to be waged by a super-strong shinobi," Tora recounted, then gulped down her second tequila, "who should be dead."

"Ah, yes. Madara Uchiha." Tenma smirked. "A nice chap, I'll say."

"A nice chap with a diabolical world domination plan!" Tora watched Tenma give flirtatious looks at some girls. "What is it gonna take to make you stop doing that?"

"It's all about respect, sister dear. When you gain the proper respect, people never do 'that' to you," Tenma answered, his fingers meddling with a bottle cap. "For example, you must have gained hell of a lot of respect from the Uchiha to have him stare at you the way he is doing right now."

Tora didn't have to question which Uchiha he was talking about; she knew. Tora whirled around, instinctively, her eyes singling out the Uchiha seated with her siblings at the table. He was busy pretending not to listen to the conversation at the table. Tora whirled back around.

"You're mistaken."

"What makes you think he will stare at you when you're looking, Tiger?" teased Tenma, fingering his glass of tequila.

"Whatever. Let's not talk about love struck fools right now," Tora muttered, fiercely, the corners of her eyes looking strained.

"Cool down, Tiger!" Tenma laughed as he watched his sister fume silently. "Still the feisty one, heh?"

"Hn," Tora muttered as she shifted her gaze around the restaurant. Suddenly, she saw a pair of familiar eyes looking right back at her, making her pulse beat faster.

A pair of emerald eyes identical to hers, and they definitely weren't Sakura's.


	12. Political Disputes

**Chapter Eleven: Political Dispute**

**By HasiVA**

Tora blinked repeatedly, willing it to be a moment's slight. As per her wish, the familiar pair of emerald eyes was nowhere to be seen. The Dragon Rider turned around on her stool and her eyes scanned the crowd.

"Tora?" Tenma was watching her carefully. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw her," murmured Tora, her eyes still searching. Part of her wished it wasn't true, that it was just a momentary illusion but the rest of her wished to see the familiar jade orbs and wine-coloured tresses.

"'Her'? Who 'her'?"

"Akina."

* * *

><p>The council meeting room was in an uproar. Council Elders were scattered across the room, debating furiously with each other.<p>

"I told you once and I'll say it again: we will not aid those barbarians in their conflict!" roared Giichi, his face red as a cherry due to his vehement disputing.

"Giichi is right! The risks are too great! What if the war extends to Alagaësia? Alagaësia hasn't had a world war in decades. Why risk the continent's peace for a war that has nothing to do with us in the first place?" Yuya, a plump Elder with long graying hair and piercing, cold eyes, disputed.

Tsunade, seated next to Takeo – who wordlessly observed the Elders –, sighed. With the way these Elders were quarrelling, they would never settle anything. What's worse was that every single thing argument made sense.

"Abandoning a plea for help is not the way of Alagaësia," an Elder by the name of Chise declared.

"We have no space for heresy, Chise. This is a world war, not a fairy tale," Washi, his bulky body towering over the rest of the Elders, rumbled.

"It's no heresy, Washi," Takeo's second-in-command, Hidenori declaimed. "It is the way of our people. Our ninja way."

Yuya openly glared at Hidenori. "Are you trying to put Alagaësia at risk, Hidenori?"

"No, Yuya," Hidenori said politely. "I'm just saying that sending a team of five or so to the Allied Shinobi Forces will not drag a war to Alagaësia."

"Madara cannot risk fighting both the Allied Shinobi Forces _and _Alagaësia," Chise agreed. "He does not have the resources overpower both."

"We have no definite proof of what Uchiha might do! How can we rest Alagaësia's peace on mere conjecture?" cried Giichi, his face growing unbelievably redder.

"Sometimes we have to think like the enemy, Giichi." Chise shot a piercing glance at Giichi, who flinched. "Madara is only prepared to fight the Allied Shinobi Forces. That's what out Intel tells us."

"Furthermore, we will be eliminating a future threat," Hidenori calmly pointed out, evincing a contemplative silence over the Elders.

"True," Washi said at last. "Eliminating a potential threat puts this case a tad higher in priority."

"But he has made no move against Alagaësia!" argued Yuya. "For all we know, he could end up signing a peace treaty with us!"

"_That _is highly unlikely," Tsunade snorted, just loud enough for the Elders to hear.

"For all we know, the Allied Forces might be trying to drag _us _into trouble!" Giichi declaimed all of a sudden.

"That is absolute rubbish!" Tsunade cried, bringing her fists down on the table, the table barely standing up under the Hokage's super-strength.

"What Giichi is trying to say," Yuya started with a glare at Tsunade, "is that we are not certain of the consequences of our actions would be!"

Placing a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, Takeo gently shoved her on to her chair. "Patience, Tsunade," he murmured while the Elders continued their skirmish. "It doesn't matter how slow we go as long as we keep going."

"Every second the Elders keep arguing, out forces are being pushed back," Tsunade said with her spirit showing in her eyes.

"I know, Tsunade, but it's better late than never. Don't you agree, Tsunade?"

Tsunade exhaled heavily. She dreaded meeting Team 7 with no answer in hand.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Granny Tsunade is up to," Naruto muttered as they made their way back to the palace. He had his hands behind his head as he stared broodingly as the star-speckled sky.<p>

"Don't worry, Naruto," Sakura reassured. "Lady Tsunade won't rest till we win the war."

"Yeah!" Naruto replied with his happy-go-lucky attitude. "She'll scare them to submission!"

Sakura smiled at this and Sasuke smirked. Leave it to Naruto to spread the optimism.

"Well, Naruto, make sure you keep out of trouble or even Tsunade's scariness would do nothing to change their minds," Kakashi muttered behind him.

"Kakashi sensei, you are such a spoilsport," muttered Naruto.

"What was that, Naruto?" Kakashi peeked out from behind his orange book.

"N-nothing, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto cried as he attempted to put as much distance as possible between him and his perverted sensei.

* * *

><p>"The dobe hasn't changed much since I left," observed Sasuke as he watched his orange-clad teammate distance himself from their erstwhile sensei.<p>

"I guess people like Naruto just don't change," Sakura murmured in reply.

"But we did…"

"Yeah," Sakura whispered, blushing as she considered just how much they had changed.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he felt Sakura's pulse race when his hand entwined with Sakura's much smaller and delicate hand. "I like it that way."

"Me too," whispered a breathless Sakura as Inner Sakura raged:

"YEAH! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND! CHA!"

* * *

><p>A smile slowly crept on to Tora's face as she watched her younger sister walk hand-in-hand with Sasuke Uchiha. She could see Sakura's cherry-red cheeks and Sasuke's satisfied smirk.<p>

_My sister with an Uchiha! _wondered Tora silently. _Who would have guessed?_

Forgetting her past anxiety about Akira, Tora unconsciously kept the smile on her face as she followed the two lovers.

Suddenly, she felt two faint chakra signatures on the rooftops. Tora was about to dismiss them as night guards, when Itachi approached her.

At first Tora was about to distance herself from the elder Uchiha, but then his hand brushed against hers, sending an electric jolt up her spine, which she blamed on 'traitor hormones'. She was instantly alert though when she felt a silent thought pass between them.

_Ambush._

Tora's face remained impassive while thousands of questions raced through her mind.

_How did Itachi do that? Are those chakra signatures the ambushers? Who are they? Why the hell are they staging an ambush in the first place?_

Itachi continued walking beside Tora, but never looked at her. Following his example, she sauntered on.

But this peace was short-lived. Suddenly, a resounding crack echoed over the empty alley.

Ninja skills kicking in, the small company of eight – Tenma had stayed behind – tensed for an attack. When a second rumbling crack sounded, they looked up to see a large portion of a building's wall tumbling down to the exact spot they were standing on.

As the wall came tumbling down on to the alley on a descent to crush them into pancakes, Itachi's voice commanded,

"Don't move!"

The next thing Tora knew, dust was cloaking every inch of the alley and there was a terrible urge in her throat to cough up all the dust she'd inhaled.

"You alright?" Itachi asked from beside her.

"Yeah," Tora gasped in between coughs. When she looked up she saw Itachi's red Susanoo shielding her and her brothers from the fallen wall. Afraid for her sister's safety, Tora's eyes scanned the rubble to see Sasuke's Susanoo protecting his teammates and sensei, too.

Sensing a presence above her, Tora grabbed a kunai from her thigh holster launched it at the presence.

There was the clank of kunai meeting kunai and a familiar, deep voice called down to them.

"Woah there, Tiger! You almost took my eye out!"

"Tenma," breathed Tora as she recognized the voice.

Itachi's Susanoo dispelled and he came to stand beside Tora.

Suddenly, two bodies crashed to the ground in front of Tora, followed by a smirking Tenma.

"Recognize them, sister?" Tenma asked as he uncoiled himself from his crouch.

"Holy crap!" Kol murmured as he leaned over the two bodies.

Tora didn't have to look twice to recognize them. They were Madara's Zetsu.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So sorry for the long wait, but I had exams for the whole of last month. Nasty, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter :)_


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Twelve: Decis****ions, Decisions**

**By HasiVA**

"Definitely not an attack," Tatsu observed soberly.

The little company of nine was converged around the bodies of the two dead White Zetsu.

"Yep! Just a friendly warning from the neighbourhood spider!" agreed Kol as he glanced up at the rooftops.

Tora could sense at least ten guards roof-hopping to their current location. Locals were starting to crowd around too.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of this mess," said Tatsu.

Nodding, Tora signaled the rest of them to make their way back to palace over the rooftops. Noticing Tenma's presence, she inquired whether he was coming too.

"Yeah. Been waiting to see the old man anyway," answered Tenma with his trademark smirk.

Shrugging, Tora said "Suit yourself" and took off to the rooftops with Tenma following behind her.

The journey back was ominously quiet.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the palace, Tsunade and Kuniye were there to welcome the, at the inner doors.<p>

"Takeo wants you three in the Council meeting room," Kuniye informed the royal siblings.

Giving Sakura's hand a reassuring squeeze, Tora followed her brothers and step-mother down a torch-lit passage.

"Takeo informed me that the Second Sitting Room has been prepared for a late night snack for us," Tsunade said in a strained voice, looking pale.

Following a pair of palace guards, the Konoha shinobi arrived at a lavishly furnished sitting room. There were homey-looking armchairs in front of a huge fireplace with a stone mantelpiece. Leaving the shinobi alone, the guards exited through the wooden double doors.

Once everyone was seated, Tsunade gazed intensely at the roaring fire. No one touched the snacks laid out on a mahogany centre-table; none of them felt in the least bit hungry after what had just happened.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade began:

"Things aren't exactly looking good right now with the Council of Elders. There's still a fifty-fifty chance but I have no idea how they are going to stomach the latest developments."

"They think what happened just now is a reason to back off?" questioned Naruto, anger in his eyes.

"Some do, Naruto. Hidenori, an Elder in our favour, informed me that this could also be seen as the advance of a potential threat. If so, Alagaësia will assist us in the war. But nothing is resolved yet."

"So what's gonna happen, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, her eyes unwavering as she gazed at their Hokage.

"There will be a vote. All five Elders will each vote on what they think should be done," Tsunade explained. "I'm already certain that we will have two votes in our favour, but there is this one Elder I'm not sure about."

"Just one vote, huh?" Naruto murmured. "Damn."

* * *

><p>Hurrying through a torch-lit corridor with frequent guards stationed on either side, Koyuki finally arrived at the Council of Elders' meeting room. Once she had IDed herself to the guards at the doors and been admitted to the room, she made her way over to Tora's throne-like seat.<p>

Thirteen seats were placed around a large circular stone table. Takeo sat at the head with Tenma and Tatsu on either side. Seated next to Tenma were Tora, and two of her younger siblings, Ryu and Kiwako. They had been summoned overnight along with Takeshi, who sat with Kol on Tatsu's side. The rest of the seats were occupied by the Council of Elders: Hidenori, Chise, Washi, Yuya, and Giichi.

Around the seated were supporters, secretaries, and personal guards. Secretaries sat with unwound scrolls on wooden desks along with their pots of dark ink. Personal guards stood on either side of their Elders, stoic and impassive. Kuniye stood beside Takeo's seat while the Head of the Royal Guard, Mitsuho Taganashi, occupied the other. Beside Tora was Koyuki.

At first glance, this would seem a random arrangement of sorts. Take a closer look and you will realize that there is a show of dominance even in this meeting room. By being escorted by their personal guards, the Elders showed their submission to the Royal Family.

Now they were all gathered there till a few more officials arrived. Taking advantage of the buzz of conversation in the room, Koyuki leaned forward and whispered into Tora's ear:

"Hidenori and Chise will be in our favour. Yuya and Giichi are, however, not in favour. Washi has the deciding vote."

"How did you get to know that?" Tora murmured back.

"The maids know everything," replied Koyuki, evincing a smirk from Tora.

Once Koyuki went back to standing stoic beside her, Tora called out to Saphira.

_Worried, little one? _Saphira questioned.

_Totally_, answered Tora. _Konoha has always been my second home, Saphira. Part of me wants to be there fighting for it!_

_What about the other part?_

_I'm scared. I'm afraid of going back. My best and my worst memories are from Konoha._

_Deep down everyone is scared, Tora. Even me. Even you. It's part of our human aspect. Sometimes it's better to face those fears, Dragon Rider!_

_Hn._

Their conversation was suddenly cut short when a booming voice declaimed:

"All attendees are present. Thus, this meeting shall commence!"

* * *

><p>Takeo rose from his seat at the head of the table, fixing his audience with an intimidating gaze. Taking his time, the 50-year-old king studied his audience.<p>

His children were all present; a fact he was very proud of. In contrast to his undying confidence, his family's presence always strengthened him immensely.

There was Tenma, the adventurous eldest of the family; Tatsu, the protective second of the family; Tora, the motherly sister to all of her family; Takeshi, the amiable strategist behind the family businesses; Ryu, the detached twin of his elder brother; Kol, the trickster and troublemaker of the family; and Kiwako, the temper of the family.

Takeo never showed it but he was proud of each and every one of them, regardless of their drawbacks. It _was _the family motto after all: 'Family Above All.'

Heaving a deep sigh, Takeo spoke:

"All gathered here are aware of the predicament taking place in the Shinobi Nations: the Fourth Shinobi World War. The Hokage herself has requested for our assistance in this war." Takeo paused here to let his words sink in, the silence only punctuated by the soft swish of quills on paper as the secretaries recorded Takeo's words. "Now we shall decide on our next move with an official vote. The Elders of Council shall place their vote as per their opinion. The choice with the most votes wins."

Takeo sat down, signaling the start of the vote. By unspoken decision, Hidenori rose and spoke:

"All in agreement with assisting the Five Shinobi Nations say 'yea.'"

"Yea," Chise voted quietly.

"Nay," Yuya shot back with quiet malice.

"Yea," Hidenori uttered.

"Nay!" Giichi growled.

When silence greeted the audience, all turned to face the colossal figure of Washi.

"And your vote, Washi?" Takeo inquired, veiled suspense in his voice.

Heaving a deliberate sigh, Washi opened his mouth to utter his vote.


	14. Consent

**Chapter Thirteen: Consent**

**By HasiVA**

All was quiet in the Second Sitting Room. Tsunade was seated in a comfy armchair as her gaze lingered on the dancing flames in the hearth. Despite the glow and warmth of the hearth, the icy cold and gloominess of the stone walls permeated. The moonlight slanting into the room through the high Gothic windows seemed to have lost its sparkling innocence and instead adopted a wicked dimness.

Massaging her throbbing forehead, Tsunade closed her toffee-brown eyes. _If this headache continues, the suspense would actually kill me!_ pondered Tsunade as the kneading fingers did little to ease her headache. _Oh, damn it all!_ Tsunade withdrew her digits from her throbbing forehead and steepled her ten fingers in front of her chin instead, her elbows cushioned by the luxurious upholstery of the armrests. _I should have punched one of those Councilmen to oblivion when I had the chance! _Tsunade thought with a hint of regret.

Trying to veer her attention to the rest of the occupants of the room, Tsunade observed with mild interest that Naruto looked as if he might hurl a piece of furniture into the calm fire in the hearth. He had a look of utmost seriousness in his visage, expressing his determination to win the war currently raging in the Land of Lightning.

Moving on, she observed a sullen Sakura staring out through the artistically-designed glass of the high arched window. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she probably debated whether medic team was doing well in the battlefield.

Tsunade's eyes caught Sasuke relieving the white-knuckled grip Sakura had on the upholstery, as inconspicuously as possible. A small smile alighted on Tsunade's lips as she wondered on how long Sasuke was going to keep their relationship 'inconspicuous'.

Tsunade's smile disappeared as she spotted Kakashi leaning against the window sill, some of the silvery moonlight falling on the page of the orange book he was reading. Tsunade was well-aware that the Copy Nin's lone eye wasn't seeing the black letters on the pearly white paper. No, he was worrying. The barely-there tightness of his shoulders and the faint lines on his forehead proved that.

A small pang rose in her heart as the orange book came into her view once again. _Jiraiya._ The image of the Pervy Sage lingered in her mind before it blurred as her mind unconsciously persevered to push the image to the dark recesses of her mind.

Looking away, Tsunade eyed the resurrected Uchiha leaning against the stone-cold wall. Though he seemed to be involved in a close assessment of the polish-shiny wooden floor, Tsunade knew he was worried. There was something ff about his wooden expression.

Tsunade had no idea of what she was dealing with when it came to Itachi Uchiha. He was the person who had sought her out with his plan of requesting Alagaësia's aid right after he released himself from Kabuto's control. She had taken to considering him as a normal 'live' comrade-in-war, but even her pretense slipped sometimes.

She also knew that he was aware of this. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that, despite the helping hand he was offering right now, his criminal record and 'resurrected' status was unsettling for most people. Though Team 7 seemed comfortable enough around him, it did not shadow the hostility of the rest of them.

Tsunade sighed.

_Well, there's nothing I can do about that. I've done the best I can._

Suddenly, the powerful oak doors swung open in a near-silent manner attracting the shinobi's attention nevertheless.

Heaving one last silent sigh, Tsunade steeled herself for what's to come.

* * *

><p>Walking among her siblings on their way to the Second Sitting Room, Tora contacted Saphira through their connected awareness.<p>

_Well, I guess that means you'll be on the aide team_, Saphira relayed to her Rider silently.

Fortunately for the shinobi, Washi had uttered a 'yea'. This had automatically led to Takeo announcing that an aid team of skilled warriors would be sent to the shinobi land immediately.

_Seems likely_, Tora answered as they rounded a torch-lit bend.

The torches were emitting a glow similar to that of a light bulb. Magicked torches. They were simply a way of giving the ancient palace a flourish of modernism.

_No, you will be in the team_, Saphira silently said. _Takeo is very much aware of your connections and familiarity with the shinobi world._

_Unfortunately, yes_. Tora sighed mentally. _But part of me hopes not. I'm not ready yet._

_Nonsense. _Saphira snorted. _You're very-well ready for this, little one. It will do you a load of good, too._

_Good?_

_Old friends. Places you love – and still do. Believe me, it helps._

_Old friends?_ Tora wrinkled her nose. _I don't remember any of those!_

Saphira's silent sight echoed in the corners of her mind. _Kakashi? Kurenai? Itachi?_

_I hardly talked with Kakashi! Kurenai was just the girl I met when I trained in the training grounds every morning!_

_Kakashi was the person who sat with you for hours on end while you rearranged your villa's library every single weekend. Kurenai was the girl who you went shopping with once a month for almost seven years_, Saphira reminded. _And Itachi was the guy you spent every remaining second with._

_Do we _have _to talk about right now? _Tora queried, wearily, as they approached their destination.

_Later_, Saphira agreed as the oak doors swung open.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade," Takeo began as his children filed into the room. The large doors swung closed behind them.<p>

"I am glad to announce that the Council has voted in favour of assisting the Allied Shinobi Forces," Takeo announced as he seated himself in an armchair.

The tension-thick air immediately receded as Tsunade mentally sighed with relief. Naruto wore his trademark earsplitting grin; Sakura smiled slightly; and the hard look in Sasuke's depthless eyes softened. The tightness of Kakashi's shoulders disappeared and Itachi stepped closer to the fireplace.

"Well, that's a relief," Tsunade said. "I was not certain of Washi's vote."

"Washi is a good man," Takeo said as he smiled at Tsunade. "He is less vocal about it than the rest of the Council, but he is good in heart."

"Well then," Tsunade leaned forward. "About the aide team…"

"Ah yes." Takeo absentmindedly dusted the armrest of his armchair. "I have already decided on assigning Tenma as the team leader."

"Dandy!" Tenma muttered with a smirk on his face as he sipped his glass of bourbon.

"Tenma is a natural leader and has enough experience in warfare to even rival mine. Anyway, he's the only one who has any idea at all of how to keep the rest of them in check, so you'll practically be lost without him."

Tenma held up his glass of bourbon in mock salute when the shinobi decided on taking another look at him to find evidence of his father's words and found none.

"Tatsu stays."

"Someone has to stay behind and help Father keep Alagaësia in check," Tatsu said by way of explanation as he sipped his bourbon from his perch beside Tenma.

"Yes." Takeo glanced at Tora. "Tora will accompany you as well. Her familiarity with the shinobi world surpasses that of all her siblings and her connections would prove beneficial to your cause."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. She's suspected that Tora would end up as part of the aide team.

"Takeshi will be invaluable to you as a master strategist. Much like that Nara kid," Takeo explained, "but I'm sure you'll find him… interesting."

What the shinobi perceived as they considered the athletic, smiling youth wasn't another Nara. He seemed much too jovial and engaging to be considered similar to Shikamaru or Shikaku. He had hair sandy enough to rival Naruto's and his grey eyes were full of unveiled honesty. He could be considered more similar to Naruto than to anyone else.

"He doesn't show it," Takeo chuckled, "but he's a genius alright. My next choice is Ryu."

Takeo gestured towards a silver-haired, grey-eyed boy next to Takeshi. Unlike Takeshi's eyes, Ryu's were cold and distant.

"Takeshi and Ryu are twins. They make an unbeatable duo. Takeshi is the brains and Ryu is the brawn. They'll be a large asset for the Allied Nations in the battlefield."

Right at that moment, an attendant excused himself into the Sitting Room and rushed to the king's side. Once he'd muttered some incoherent words into Takeo's ears, Takeo issued him a short order. Scurrying to obey his master, the attendant pulled open the huge oak doors.

In walked a black-clad Koyuki, her long black hair tied back into a bun and her black knee-boots noiseless.

"Your last team member will be Koyuki." Takeo inclined his head in the direction of the battle mage who had gravitated to a spot between Tora and Tatsu. "She's a very talented battle mage. I have huge faith in her abilities. I'm sure you'll find her a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield."

Instinctively, Tatsu sidled a bit closer to Koyuki, the young battle mage oblivious to the simple gesture as she silently prided herself on the King's words. A protective glint appeared in Tatsu's chocolate orbs.

"Kol and Kiwako will be staying back. They'll be more help in Alagaësia than in Lightning," Takeo concluded as he eyed his youngest children.

Kol's eyed merely glinted with mischief while Kiwako gave a perfect eye-roll.

"What do you say, Tsunade?" Takeo queried as he turned his attention to the Hokage. "Agreed?"

Tsunade glanced in Kakashi's direction and caught his almost-imperceptible nod. Turning in Itachi's direction, she saw him give a simple nod much like Kakashi's.

Eyes shining with hope, Tsunade said, "Agreed."


	15. Prepare

**Chapter Fourteen: Prepare**

Tora watched the night sky pensively. The gathering had dispersed soon after the aid team had been determined.

Tsunade had taken off to send a messenger hawk to the Allied Shinobi's base with the good news. Takeo had disappeared with Tenma to complete some last-minute formalities on the latest turn of events.

"So... what's going to happen now?"

Tora whirled around to face the speaker. It was Naruto.

"Now, we plan," answered Tatsu simply as he brought some scrolls to the centre table.

Instinctively, the occupants of the room drifted to the centre table and leaned in to find out what Tatsu was up to.

Rolled open on the dark wood was a map. A map of the Shinobi Nations.

"We're going to have to map out a safe and inconspicuous route to the Allied Shinobi base," Tatsu explained as he smoothed out the wrinkly parchment. "I got this from the Map Room. It's the most up-to-date map we've got right now, so it'll have to make do."

"We're already pretty near the Border. We just have to choose a route through the Shinobi Nations," Koyuki quipped.

When the shinobi answered with blank looks, Ryu elaborated, "We're at Farthen Dȗr, in the Beor Mountains. There're two lakes on either side of the fortress. The fastest route would be by the smaller lake down below. The river, Az Ragni, flows to this lake from the Land of Earth. We just follow Az Ragni and we're good."

Ryu pointed out the route on the second map Tatsu had laid out by the map of the Shinobi Nations. He traced a finger along the thin line denoting Az Ragni to illustrate his route.

"Well, that's easy enough," Sakura noted.

"It's the allegorical 'calm before the storm', Sakura," Tora said. "As soon as we cross the Border, we'll be open to enemy attacks."

"So, that's where the inconspicuous part comes in," Sasuke observed.

"Yeah, so we're going to have to split up."

"What?!" Naruto blurted.

"But isn't safer to be together?" Sakura interjected.

"By splitting up, we'll be lowering the casualty risk, Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi spoke up now. "It's risky as it is; a group of eleven is too noticeable. Smaller groups of three or four are less conspicuous and it's easier to do disguises, too."

"Everyone here is strong. It would be like an S-ranked mission," Koyuki said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, the teams..." Tora started with an unsure look at her siblings.

"How are we going to split up?" Naruto questioned, his arms open in question.

"There will be two 4-man teams and one with three," Itachi stated, surprising everyone with his unexpected input.

Tatsu recovered first and, hiding a grin aimed at Itachi's contribution, continued on, "Yeah and Tsunade will be in a 4-man team."

Nodding, Kakashi agreed, "That makes sense."

"What about Naruto?"

"What about me?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself in puzzlement.

"You're the jinchῡriki," Koyuki explained.

"Oh right."

"I'm thinking Tsunade, Kakashi, Takeshi, and Ryu in one team," Tora announced, evincing nods from her siblings. "Like Father said, the twins' flawless teamwork will be adequate for Tsunade's safety, and Kakashi seems the perfect choice, too."

Takeshi and Ryu displayed silent grins at this, Takeshi's proud and Ryu's daring anyone to oppose. Yes, they'd make a good asset, indeed.

Kakashi nodded in approval, and then looked at Tatsu. "What about Naruto?"

"I think he should be with Sasuke, Sakura and Koyuki," Takeshi said.

"Yeah, that seems about right," Tatsu nodded. "Then the 3-man team will consist of Tenma, Tora, and Itachi."

Tora could have sworn she saw a ghost of a satisfied smirk pass over Tatsu's face. She wasn't blind to the fact that Tatsu had been trying to get Tora and Itachi to talk a bit, however much Tora wanted the exact opposite. But making a big scene had never been any of Tora's favourite pastimes, so she quietly concurred.

"Well then, Team A will be Tsunade, Kakashi, Takeshi, and Ryu. Team B will be Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Koyuki. Team C will be Itachi, Tenma, and Tora," Tatsu listed off. "Seems good to me."

"Well, since the teams are done, how about our routes?" Kakashi ventured.

"Well, each team will travel through three different routes," Tatsu explained as he leaned over the map of the Shinobi Nations. "Any ideas?"

"We can separate at the border," Tora suggested.

"But at different times. We can leave a gap of half an hour in between teams," Tatsu said.

"Or not," Koyuki piqued. "We could be ambushed easily if someone detects one team. They'll have enough time to round up an ambush unit at the Border."

"Well then we'll separate beyond the Border."

"So, the routes..." Sakura started.

"One team can go through Iwa, one through Suna and the third through Ishi," Itachi stated, showing each village on the map.

"Not a bad idea," commended Tatsu. "All three teams can regroup at Konoha. From there on, you'll progress as a single group. The war zone is too dangerous to be passed on in groups of four and three."

"Then we travel straight to the Allied Shinobi Headquarters," Kakashi uttered with a heavy sigh.

"Once a team arrives in Konoha, a waiting period of max two days will be given to the other teams. Otherwise, the teams present continue on to Lightning."

Heaving a long sigh, Kakashi pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Seems good to me."

When Tatsu looked around everyone nodded their approval. "Then it's done."


End file.
